Pure Exposure
by vanitaslover46
Summary: Vanitas Valentine has everything he could ever want. Sex, Money and Fame. It's only when he meets a certain blond that he realises the one thing he wants more than anything is not his to take. Rated M for Sex, Language.
1. Chapter 1 - Photogenic Beauty

Pure Exposure

- Chapter 1 -

Photogenic Beauty

~Vanitas~

Vanitas puffed out a sigh, his breath instantly fogging up before his eyes as he made his way through London's misty narrow urban streets. He had arrived in England a few hours earlier from America and wasn't at all impressed with the weather, but grew to like the atmosphere it gave the back alleys, giving it that certain mystery and shadyness he found intriguing. Vanitas himself was a mystery. He had grown from a wealthy background with highly respected parents, Vincent and Vanessa Valentine. Vanitas also had two siblings, his older sister Xion and his twin brother Sora. The indifferent raven spent a lot of time to himself and decided to take a job and luckily there was a huge paycheck waiting in Photography. A few years later at the age of 22 he found himself a world-renowned photographer and on a ridiculously high salary, making him a must have for the local media and most commonly the modelling industry.

He had been given another modelling assignment. His model was apparently a boy named Ventus. The raven had heard about the blond but had never met him, his looks had been described as angelic by his boss and she had told him how 'lucky' he was to see that beauty in the flesh to which Vanitas had just smirked.

'He's probably just been airbrushed that way, no model I have ever seen looks just as they do on the cover of 'Diverse' the raven looked down at the Novice introductory picture he had been given by his boss. The blond did look pretty good...He had delicately placed spikes that were ruffled slightly, reminding the raven of a new-born yellow duckling, his flawless pale skin seemed to illuminate and brighten the dark backdrop behind him, light pink lips were placed into a small upturned smile that had a little protruding lift behind it, telling Vanitas the blond was pouting slightly, jet black eyelashes framed the egg whites of his eyes and his small pupils sat nestled in the middle of the exotic blue pond that surrounded it, like a tiny island rooted out at sea, a white shirt hung loosely at the boys shoulders revealing his defined collar-bone and milky white skin. The picture cut off around his ribs as the shirt twirled loosely round keeping his chest shrouded from view. Alright the blond was beautiful, Vanitas couldn't deny that.

'Personality, hmm probably a little diva, you can't have someone with those looks and not have a bitchy attitude to fit in with it'

Vanitas arrived at the studio they were shooting at in time to be greeted by Axel, his old friend, who was waving a cigarette at him as the raven climbed the stone steps boldly grabbing the burning stick and placing it between his lips.

"How are you doing bud? Alright? I saw your shoot last week with that Kairi chick, nice work pal" Vanitas smirked at his red haired pal, he always was a suck up. He pretty much zoned out of the rest of the conversation nodding when it was required, until a certain blond was brought up.

"Van, honestly, you are a very lucky guy, I'd love to be in your shoes right now" Axel smiled cockily, tilting his head slightly and elbowing Vanitas in the arm. Van frowned at the action before raising an eyebrow at the topic brought up, "How so?"

Axel looked at him as if he had grown two heads, "Are you freakin' serious?" Van shrugged in response.

"That kid in there is a fucking angel, my god! And you get to see him strip off and tell him what position to get into a-"

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down, It's too early in the morning to be getting into all that, I've only just got here and I have a serious hangover, I think sex is the last thing on my mind "

Axel shrugged, "Well you know what they say, sex is the best cure for hangover"

Vanitas frowned rubbing the bridges of his nose, " Never heard that one before, who says it?"

"Me of course" Vanitas rolled his eyes, "Anyway I've got get this shoot over with, later Ax"

"Cya kid, have fun!" Axel waved giving him a quick wink and thrusting his hips in the air practically air humping, getting some looks from passers-by. Van just shook his head and stepped over the threshold, the elegantly designed doors shutting behind him automatically. The inside of the studio looked more like a 5 star hotel, slightly misleading considering what the outside looks like but hey, can't be helped. The hall was large and modernly designed, handfuls of people scattered here and there like sprinkle on top of a cupcake. Vanitas made his way to the reception area, nodding his head courteously to a few familiar faces along the way.

The quaint blond-haired girl on behind the desk avoided eye contact, having heard the rumours of this man and his way with women and directed him on where he needed to go. Vanitas had to climb a few spiral staircases but eventually made it to A4 room 24. He knocked gently, breathing in deeply, mentally preparing himself for a demanding model that would take forever to give the right pose and would flirt terribly throughout.

"C-come in" Van paused a little, not expecting to hear the soft soothing voice that serenaded his eardrums, even through the thick oak. The raven wasted no more time and pulled the handle and the door along with it. What met him on the other side took his breath away...

The young blond from the picture was sat at the end of a pure white bed which blended in with his pure loosely fitted white shirt, buttoned at the bottom concealing certain areas as it was the only article of clothing he was wearing. He was looking up at the raven with those enticing blue pools which could be seen behind long thick black lashes. Lips a pale coral colour and naturally plump were moving as the angel spoke but Vanitas couldn't hear a word lost in his own trance the youngster had created, his pale blond locks shifted slightly and a strand moved in front of his eyes which was quickly moved out-of-the-way by a small delicate hand. Vanitas was then suddenly snapped from his thorough examination as the blond carefully stood up from the bed, his shirt only just making it halfway down his thigh which almost took the raven into another trance completely if not for the blond speaking up.

"Um, are you Vanitas?" the blond looked to him as he spoke a shy smile present on his face. 'God he even sounds like a fucking angel'

"Y-yeah, that's me, Ventus right?" The blond nodded smiling a little in confirmation. "How old are you?" The blond seemed a little startled at the question. "Um, I'm 17, 18 soon."

"Geez" Vanitas couldn't help it the kid was too cute for his own good.

~Ventus~

He couldn't help but blush as the Raven continued to inspect him quite thoroughly, but he wouldn't say anything. Vanitas was after all the professional. The Raven was wearing black and white Unversed (converse) and black jeans with a red dress shirt smartly buttoned up. Ventus felt himself blush even harder as he saw the trace of muscles and knew he was physically fit compared to him who was skinny and more feminine.

"Right," Ventus jumped as he heard the Raven clap his hands together suddenly, "I think we'll start with you on the bed, alright?"

"Right" The blond nodded and padded over to the white bed crawling onto it carefully, holding down the edges of the loose shirt to hide himself.

"You got any demands before we start" The blond looked up to see the Raven setting up a camera on a tripod.

"Demands?" The blond looked up questioningly. "Yeah, well, more sort of...requirements, specifics, like what you are prepared to do and what you...-" the raven looked up into the blonds eyes when he paused, "- aren't ready to do, that sort of thing, how many shoots have you done kid."

"Um nothing like this, I've never really done a shoot, more sort of singular pictures." Ventus couldn't help being a little embarrassed, he was standing...well, sitting, in front of a professional and he was only a novice at this. Sure he had been offered plenty of opportunities for shoots but his agent had been firm that he would get a professional as the others seemed to be only interested in getting in his pants.

He heard Vanitas laugh slightly, "So I'm popping your cherry then eh?" Ventus' eyes widened at this and he blushed profusely, "I n-no, I well... yeah, I mean..."

The raven laughed loudly, "Don't worry kid, I'll take care of you."

Ventus knew he was mocking him but for some reason he actually felt himself relax at those words.

"So, anything you aren't willing to do for your first time then? Vanitas purred as he looked at Ventus expectantly, a sleek black camera in hand, as he trailed his hand on the almost identical one on the tripod.

Ventus looked down, "I don't want to be fully exposed" he stated firmly, making Vanitas raise a dark brow "I don't want anything..." he struggled to find the words.

"Slutty?" Vanitas finished for him, Ventus pulled on the bottom of the shirt and nodded his head carefully. Vanitas nodded in return, "I can work with that." He smirked a little as the blond looked up at Vanitas, awaiting orders. "Okay, well first I'm gonna need some close-up shots." Vanitas approached Ventus, camera in hand, until he was also on the bed, kneeling in front of the blond, "Oh, you're going to need to lie down for this." His smirk deepened at the blonds red cheeks as he followed the ravens instructions.

'This is going to be fun'

* * *

Me: Good Morning/Evening/Afternoon/Night my Meerkat Crew ^^

**Roxas: Always with the Meerkats...**

Me: Hey Guys this is something I wrote a while ago, so I decided to type it up and see what you guys think and if I should continue it. ^^

**Vanitas: Do I actually get to...y'know... fuck-**

**Ventus: No! She wouldn't do that to me.**

Me: *Laughs nervously* Yeah *cough cough* sure, right.

**Vanitas & Me: *Secret discussion***

**Ventus: Please... no**

**Vanitas: *Approaches Ventus with handcuffs***

**Ventus: *Runs away into another fanfic* I hope they treat me better here.**

Me: Mwahaha, That's what you think ;)

**Vanitas: *sighs* I'll bring him back *Takes X-blade* Just to be sure...**

Me: So anyway guys please review, or inbox me if you have any suggestions or problems with the story or any ideas for improvement. Feedback is much appreciated ^^


	2. Chapter 2 - Contrast

Pure Exposure

- Chapter 2 Contrast -

~Ventus~

To say Ventus was uncomfortable was an understatement. He felt so...inexperienced and new to everything. Nerves were getting the best of him and his body felt like jelly. If only it would move like jelly - fluidly - but instead the movements were stiff and muscles tensed with every pose. Not exactly graceful. Vanitas had told him over and over to relax, but Ventus couldn't seem to hold a position for an extended period of time which meant Vanitas couldn't get the right shots meaning the blond would have to stay in position for even longer. When Ventus managed to get the pose as right as he felt he could, his face would be stiff, frustration set, which wasn't what Vanitas 'wanted'. After a while of attempting the same pose, while simultaneously trying to keep his face relaxed, Ventus simply collapsed on the bed, closing his eyes tightly in frustration. Everything felt so new, he had a suspicion that the company he had with him was also a reason for his nerves to stir.

"You alright?" Ventus looked up to the smooth voice with apologetic eyes.

"I-I'm so...so sorry, I just-" Ventus didn't even know how to finish his sentence as he lowered his eyes. Vanitas had been extremely patient with him, not raising his voice once when the blond messed up...which was the whole time. He had heard that the older male was extremely impatient with other models, easy to get angry and had been involved in heated arguments, some even say physical conflict, however so far Vanitas hadn't shown any of these qualities. Ventus broke from his thoughts as he felt the bed sink a little lower and soon saw the raven hovering over him, making the blond blush.

Those golden eyes seemed to burn even brightly up close and Ven could even see small orange specks which made the gold even more intense. He soon saw himself reflected in those eyes and saw the look on his face. He looked like guilty as anything, but he didn't even know himself, why.

The blond jumped slightly as he then felt a rich, velvety voice whisper next to his ear, "Maybe we just need to..." he seemed to think over his words a little before replying smoothly, "coax a little reaction from you."

"Wh-" Ventus looked up puzzled, only to be cut off as he felt a sudden pressure against his lips, stopping any words from forming other than a startled moan. The contact quickly broke and he looked up dazed. Before he could react a soft flash blinded him for a second and when the white faded back to gold, the pressure was added again. He felt dazed and confused but at the same time he felt a pleasant heat pulse through his body as his heart fluttered within its cage. The process repeated and he found his mind too fuzzy to think of anything to say when he had the chance to. Instead he let the raven push against his lips again and again. The heat that faded as the man pulled away ad then came back, intense as those lips were applied to his own. He knew Vanitas was just doing this to gain reactions from him but he couldn't stop the small whimper he let out as their lips broke apart after that short amount of time.

Unable to do much else between soft peck, his mind drifted to his earlier conversation with his agent.

* * *

"Ven are you listening to me!"

Ven looked up from the bed smiling innocently at his blue haired agent and closest friend, "Of course I am"

Aqua sighed dramatically,"This is important Ven! If this guy tries anything I am down the corridor okay, you storm out of there okay, or shout, scream, anything! I'll be listening out I promise. When I get my hands on the bastard, I'll stick the guys nuts in vice!"

Ventus couldn't help but laugh. He was familiar with his friend being so protective of him by now. It was the way she was. Like a mother or older sister.

He looked to her, disbelieving,"I'll be fine, he's a professional, right?"

Aqua grimaced, "Yeah, professionals can still get over eager and can still get horny. He's still a human being. A man at that, and men feel and act on primitive urges."

"You are so sexist." the blond pouted slightly earning a small laugh in return.

"This guy is a little different though, Vanitas Valentine," Vens ears perked up at that, "You've heard of him right?"

Ven nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, he's the best of the best pretty much, worked with all sorts of famous names and faces. Has a bit of a reputation though...So I don't care who he is, if he touches you I swear-"

Ven zoned out as he cringed at all the disturbing and gruesome ways that Aqua swore she would use on Vanitas. Ventus couldn't help but think she would suit being a medieval torturer.

* * *

Ventus smiled a little at the memory as another flash went off. He was quickly pulled to the present when he heard a low hum from the raven hovering over him. A thoughtful look was cast over the older males' features, his repetitive way with Ven had broken and he didn't move in to peck his lips again, seeming to take time out to analyse the blondes features. Ventus couldn't help but squirm under him. He should be used to people looking at him, especially in that way with the profession he was in, but he couldn't help the butterflies that flurried inside his stomach as it felt like it was twisting and turning every time Vanitas' pupils shifted to another part of his face.

Those pupils then met his own and they locked into an intense battle, neither willing to end the eye contact first. Ventus didn't want to be the only one made to feel uncomfortable. Ventus was doing quite well too until he felt a warm hand push through his spikes, ruffling them up slightly more than they already were. Ventus couldn't help but sigh slightly in content. Feeling the older teens hands against his skin relaxed him almost instantly, and he allowed his eyes to flutter closed, completely forgetting why he had stared so intently, even as his eyes burned and liquid dampened the now moist eyelashes. The hand moved away slightly and another flash flared before the touch returned, tickling the blond a little who in response formed a gentle smile and let out a tiny giggle, eyes still closed. Another flash.

"Perfect"

Ventus looked up into the pale face, almost as pale as him, and saw the smirk widen on his face. Something about it really annoyed Ventus but at the same time it suited him, so well. Those eyes were glimmering dangerously now, taking him fully in and scrutinising him yet again with just his eyes. Ven looked away uncomfortably, breaking the eye contact first. He heard an amused 'hmph' leave the raven before a hand grabbed his chin and returned him to gaze into those eyes, he felt like he was under a spell, being hypnotised by the older male. He couldn't think of anything else, only Vanitas. He tried so hard to distract himself as those eyes continued to stare into his, looking into his soul, reading his thoughts, but his attempts were in vain as that smooth voice spoke lowly, he only just managed to make out the words that he was saying, lost in those golden eyes.

"You're really pretty you know." Ventus blushed at that. Another flash.

"No I'm..."

"Like a little angel." Ventus' blush intensified. Another flash.

"No, you..." Ventus couldn't take much more, the teasing was too much, he felt caged, just like then... "You can't say things like-"

"Not one to take compliments, are you? I'm surprised you haven't been snapped up yet. Most guys tend to like the modest or humble model types."

Vens' eyes enlarged significantly...'Terra...' He had been so caught up he had completely forgotten about Terra. Guilt washed over as his stomach clenched uncomfortably.

"Oh~" That velvety voice snapped him from his thoughts again, "Not as angelic as you look." Those eyes were burning with something else now, what, Ven couldn't tell. However he knew his own probably looked like they were drowning, in guilt and shame.

"It wasn't...you starte-" The words slowly died in his throat as that smirk stretched across the ravens face.

"Oh Ventus, feeling this guilty over a few kisses," He was mocking him but Ventus could only whimper in return. He was in a relationship and he felt like he had committed the worst possible crime when it came to being in a relationship. He had been too caught up in Vanitas, a man he had met literally an 1 hour ago, that he had completely forgotten everything else. He couldn't help but feel like he had been selfish. He had not even given Terra a second thought.

"Don't beat yourself up sweetheart," That voice was back near his ear, whispering slightly, "It's his own fault."

Ven glared up at him slightly for that, questioning how he could even think to turn this on Terra.

"H-how can you- It's not Terras' fault! It's my fault I-" he earned a laugh in response from the older male.

"Terra Rage? That snobby, stuck up little film star?"

Ventus clenched his fists tightly, looking uncomfortably to the side, "He's not-"

"Oh Ventus...Terra? Really?" Ventus looked up at Vanitas confused.

"Y-yeah we-"

Vanitas smirked, "I expected better."

Ven looked down, he had expected that. He knew that Terra, deserved better. He was, after all, extremely wealthy, good-looking, had a good body etcetera. Ven assumed that's why Terra kept their relationship secret and told the blonde to do the same. They were both taking everything extremely slowly and cautiously so as not to arouse suspicion... among other things. They hadn't even kissed yet...

_Maybe that's why Vanitas' lips felt so good._

"I-I know, okay. He...deserves better..." Ventus looked up when Vanitas didn't speak for a while, meeting eyes that looked just...confused.

"...You really have no self-esteem, like, at all."

Ventus just blinked up at him causing Vanitas to roll his eyes. "I was talking about 'you', idiot."

Ventus continued to blink up at him innocently, although his eyebrows furrowed a little at being called.

Vanitas smirked a little more before pressing his lips to Ventus' yet again making the blond open his mouth to protest. That just made it that much easier for the older male to get what he wanted.

Ventus tried to push him away, he really did. He pushed at his chest, tried to push away the arms that tried to hold him down, even tried to nip at the older males intruding tongue. None of that worked though. The dominant male was obviously Vanitas, and he had him right where he wanted him. That's when Ventus started to respond and Vanitas pulled away, leaving Ventus wanting more.

"You deserve better. Someone who can satisfy you...give you what you want." The last part was spoken huskily into his ear making his face flush, he felt so hot, even in his loose shirt.

That's when Vanitas really did pull away, completely away. He sat at the edge of the bed looking the blond over, "All hot and bothered over a few kisses ey."

Ventus blushed and looked away.

"It's obvious he's not taking care of you properly."

Ventus raised his voice, his throat suddenly very dry, "I don't need taking care of."

Vanitas sighed, "Of course not sweetheart."

"Don't call me that!"

Vanitas smirked, "Calm down baby."

Ventus got on his knees and glared, "Stop it!"

"Make me," Vanitas's eyes roamed up the blonds exposed torso, finally resting on his eyes, "beautiful."

A knock saved Vanitas from having a soft pillow thrown at him with force. A familiar blue head of hair poked through the door as it opened. Aqua walked in, her heels echoing off the polished floor. A device on her ear, that Ventus assumed connected her calls, was flashing from red to green repeatedly, signalling an important call, while her elegant manicured nails tapped together as she shuffled folders and binders nestled within her arms. Her dark blue pencil skirt reached just above her knees, a tucked in plain white shirt completed her 'office' look.

"Are we finished here Mr Valentine?" Those bright blue eyes narrowed, focusing intently on Vanitas as she spoke.

The air suddenly became quite tense as Ventus saw the ravens shoulders square up, "I don't believe we are Miss Falls." Vanitas suddenly raised from his position on the edge of the bed, blocking Aqua from Ventus' view.

"Why is that? I believe more than enough time has been dedicated to this. Ventus is expected elsewhere and it would be... inappropriate for us to stay any longer as we have run over schedule." Ventus forgot how Aqua could be so... business-like. When it was just them she acted just as she always had, friendly, funny, bubbly. But when she was working and around others she could be... a bitch really. Right now her voice was laced with venom. Ventus felt no doubt she had heard at least some of his and Vanitas' conversation. Hopefully...not all. She may be his friend but she was still responsible for his reputation, work and image, as mother like as she was that went both ways as she could scold like a mother could too.

Vanitas didn't seem to notice the venom in her voice and if he did he didn't seem to care or react to it at all, "There was trouble with the camera earlier, some of the shots will be redone." Aqua blinked in shock at how imposing he was, feeling the last part of the ravens sentence was more of an order directed at her as well as Ventus who blinked, seeming not to understand.

"B-but-"

"Next week, same time, same place, right Ventus." He moved his gaze to the blond who froze. The raven looked at him, a smirk playing at the edges of his lips that only he could see. Ventus nodded shortly to which the raven smirked fully, "I'm sure your agent knows how to reach me if you have any questions, Ven." The blond blushed as Aqua glared at his use of her friends nickname. She cocked her head to the side signalling that Ven go to her room down the hall to change. He glanced back only once to see the ravens eyes still focused on him, before he turned to their the blunettes' room.

He changed quickly, feeling tense knowing that Aqua and Vanitas had been left together and neither looked happy with the other. He really hoped that Aqua bit her tongue. Vanitas did after all have dirt on Ventus now, since he revealed that him and Terra were an item and that Ventus had cheated. Although that was technically untrue as Vanitas had technically forced himself upon him. But then again it wasn't like Ventus had but up much of a fight.

Ventus didn't think Vanitas would tell anyone about anything anyway. Vanitas didn't seem the type to do that, he didn't really have anything to gain from it, except to anger Terra and Ventus and split them up.

'I cheated on him. With a stranger.' Ventus realised only then that his body was shaking, guilt racking him to his core. He nerved jumping as he shakily undid his top knowing his scars lay under there. They were hidden by huge amounts of make-up but he knew they were there. Terra knew they were there and had understood about everything, and took everything so slow with the blonde, he was so sweet with him. Why had he allowed Vanitas to touch him at all. He stroked his fingers through his hair the same way that the raven had and felt...nothing. He had always shyed away from Terras touches when they were in private and he had known him for years. He had known Vanitas nowhere near a day and he allowed him to touch him, like he had done it a thousand time, like he was familiar with him, Intimate with him. 'What have I done.' Tearless sobs escaped him, the gravity of his guilt pulling him down into that dark place he retreated to when he was on his own. Above all else what disturbed him the most was that he wanted comfort, something he never felt the need for, especially when he was in this state. And the most disturbing factor of this was that he wanted those same hands brushing through his hair, he wanted that pressure against his lips, he wanted whispering in his ear gentler in their words. He wanted Vanitas.

* * *

**Me: **Sorry guys about the wait. College is a bit of a bitch. Also I'm not sure what I think about this chapter. I haven't really been feeling inspired much recently to write and when I do I have to fill that time with College work. So I apologize if this doesn't seem like my usual style of writing. But anyway let me know what you guys think, If you're disappointed or would have liked something different to happen or if you're just happy I managed to get it out, any criticism or ideas are very much appreciated

Oh and I couldn't reply to this person but **Cheeselover33333,** I think that's 5 3's :), Thank you very much for the suggestion, I hope you don't mind that I used the part that Vanitas had to finished the pictures, I couldn't really use the rest but it was much appreciated that you shared your idea ^^ Thank you very much.

And to all of you my meerkat crew thanks for reviewing, I try my best to reply to you all I hope I got through to you all and I also thank you to the people that I cannot reply to ^^

**Vanitas: Ventus wants the D!**

**Ven: -_- No, have you actually read what is happening here, I am clearly suffering from some other unresolved personal issues.**

**Vanitas:...Ventus wants my D!**

**Ven: I give up...**

**Me: Oh and also a few of my inbox messages haven't been showing up properly , I don't know what happened :/ If anyone does know let me know ^^**


End file.
